Pure Love
by SailorMakotoChan
Summary: It's Very romantic has a touch of saddness to it but it's my first fanfic please go easy on me v.v
1. Default Chapter

Note. everything underlined and Italisized is what i say everything italisized is what they sayPure Love  
  
I run as the assassin chases me. I wish i had a protector someone who could help me defeate this guy. Suddenly a bright light appears out of no where and these guys appear my assassin sees this and runs off. Who are u i ask. A young guy steps forward and says, "i'm goku this is krillin this is yamcha this is tien this is vegeta this is trunks this is gohan this is android 17 and this is android 16. nice to meet yah all my name is Trisha umm how did u guys get here." Vegeta looks over at me and his eyes widen a bit at my beauty he stumbles forward and starts to studder "well umm ahh u made a wish to have a protector from an assassin well we are it." I smile at Vegeta who blushes a bit. Well my assassin is Damien i said to them. Since u guys just arrived do u need a place to stay for the night cause i have extra room at my house for u guys. Trunks steps forward he bows and kisses my hand "my gratitude to u megami" i blush a bit at what he said and i motion them to follow me as we walk towards my house.Vegeta rushes before me and opens it for me. Thank you i say as we all walk in. Make yourselves at home i say. Vegeta senses something bad in the house as i walk in my room he yells "trisha get out of there" he runs in and covers me as guns start going off. He helps me up when they stop. Are you okay says trunks as he runs in the room. I'm fine thanks to vegeta. I decide to take a walk and i wonder outside Vegeta follows me by flying even though i sence him i don't do anything a young woman walks up to me "who are you" she says nothing instead 3 men walk up behind her and my eyes widen. Who are u 3 i said. They answered I am Terry Boaguard This is my brother Andy and this is Joe Higashi. I looked at Terry I thought he was so cute and his smile was beautiful. Terry looked at me and he thought i was beautiful but then he thought of his past loves with lilly and Sulia and thought that if he fell inlove with me that i would die cause of what happened with them he wanted to be with me but he didn't want me to die. My name is Trisha i said. Beautiful name said Terry. Thanks i said. Joe looked at Terry and he could see how his eyes were softer as he looked at me and then he whispered to Andy, "Look who fell in Love with Trisha" Andy let out a laugh and he said, "Lets try to get them together but we have to make sure he forgets what happened to Lilly and Sulia" Well i'll finish my walk now i said as i nodded them a goodbye i walk down the road as i walked Terrys eyes followed me he wanted to tell me how he felt about me but he didn't want me to have the same fate as the others. You love her don't u said Joe.Of corse i do she is beautiful, she's smart, she's very interresting said Terry. As i walked down the street a strange wind surrounded me at my feet i let out a scream that everyone of my guardians heard and i vanished i appeared in a castle and they tied me up to a pillar. Terry took off running as he heard my scream he ran in my direction Andy and Joe followed. Terry kept running he followed the power i sent off he followed it till he reached the castle. He yelled out," Bloody Knuckles" and shot the power all the way to the door and busted it. He ran in and yelled Trisha! Trisha! where are you. I yelled out I'm up the stairs please save me. He ran and busted down the door and he untied me and held me. He carried me out of the castle and set me down. I'm alright thanks Terry I said. I stood up I snuck a kiss on his cheek and started towards the town to pick up something. Terry placed his hand on his cheek and blushed. When i got into town i walked into a shop and came out with a few bags i ran back to the house where Terry Andy and Joe happened to me i smiled and walked to my room. I got changed and i came out hair in am ponytail, ripped jeans on, a pair of gloves, and a neat black shirt on. Terry thought i still looked beautiful no matter what i wore. This is my fighting outfit i love fighting i have great power but this assassin thats after me is really strong I said. Terry spoke up and said Don't worry i'm sure you'll beet him. I smile and he blushes a bit then he stands up and takes off his hat he places it on my head and pulls my ponytail through the back. Joe said Terry thats your special hat u never gave it to anyone before. I know but she deserves it Terry said smiling. This time i blushed and i adjusted the cap slightly and smiled. Andy came in and saw me wearing Terrys cap and said Trisha that looks good on you. I smiled and said Thanks Terry gave it to me i'm never gonna take it off well only to wash my hair. I sensed something bad suddenly and i pushed Terry out of the way only to feel pain rush through my body i fell to the ground the bullet had pearced my skin near my heart. Terry yells No not again i won't let her die i love her.Terry Andy and Joe rushed me to the hospital. While i was in the ER they sat in the chairs in the waiting room. The doctors came out and they walked up to Terry and them. Are u with miss Trista the doctor says. Yes we are says Joe. Follow me then the doctor said. And he leads them to the room i'm in and says She is resting but u may visit he walks out leaving them in the room and Terry runs and sits next to me holding my hand. She's lucky she isn't dead i couldn't bare it if she died she has to live if she dies i couldn't live again my love has gotten to fragile along with my heart if she died i would have to go to the right and her to the left and we would go our seperate ways but if we did i would look back and tears would stream down my cheeks i can't bare parting with her i'de miss her all to much Terry says. I slowly open my eyes hearing everything and i place my hand on his cheek. Don't worry i'm still alive i'de never leave u i'de never go to the right like u said i would be following u hoping to be with u Terry i love u I never want to leave u I said. Terry smiles at me and i smile back Joe yells You 2 get a room. Terry jokingly says We are already in one.   
  
  
End Of Chapter 1 Of Pure Love  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Pure Love Part2- Eternal Bond  
  
  
I laughed at the lil joke Terry said then i found out it was near 12 in the morning so we all went to bed. Later that morning since i couldn't sleep i wondered to my dresser put my fighting outfit on put Terrys hat on and i headed out for a morning walk. The sun hasn't even came up yet and it was a bit chilly but i didn't mind. I had so much on my mind then i remembered Vegeta i managed to say. I havn't seen them around they must have all gone home since Terry arrived. I sighed as a tear ran down my cheek. I never make up my mind with guys anyway i loved vegeta and i love Terry also it's so difficult I muttered as i started jogging. Vegeta peered out from behind the trees he heard everything on how i loved him and he understood how hard it is to choose between 2 people u love. I ran through the forest thinking about everything that happened just then a thought struck me Damien i mutterd. I hadn't seen him around much. Just before i could get a clear picture of my surroundings i was punched in the back of the head and was knocked unconsious. I later woke up to find myself tied down to a bed. Damien came forward a grin on his face. Your like the normal killer u tie them down then kill them i say with an annoyance in my tone. Damien glares at me and mutters something under his breath. I pipe up and say Sorry i couldn't hear that what did u say if u mind repeating it. He then speaks louder and says I don't mean to harm u just want you for myself just all to myself no terry no vegeta no one just me. I raise my eyebrow slightly and say I never love people who tie me down and try to kill me u might wanna try a better approach at that like be a normal guy and try dinner and a movie. Damien glares at me and walks out of the room. I grin and i start forming a powerball in my hand i use it to burn off the rope and i get free. Damien walks in suddenly to see me up and i grin Bonvoiaje i yell as i jump out the window (no glass) and i fall slightly i do a frontflip and land on my feet and i take off running back to the house. He picks now to show up i got all these damn probloms and he chooses now to show up oi oi oi i can't handle this I mutter as i run. I knock into someone and i fall down hard Watch where your going i yell as i look to who i bumped into and i see it's Terry Oh Terry i'm sorry i didn't realize it was u honestly i'm really sorry never ment to do that i say and i take off running Terry only looks blankly back at me. I make it back to the house just intime and i crawl in my room locking the door and windows. I sit there in the dark corner analizing my probloms and trying to fix them or what i can of them. Something seemed to hit me. I can't stay here i'll leave I put a note on my door that read To whomever finds this: i shall be leaving for awhile please don't try to find me i need to sort stuff out and alone time is all i need i shall not tell u where i'm going, if i'm hurt i shall not tell u, i shall not tell u where i'll be staying, i shall not tell u anything the little u know the better for me. Please don't worry bout me i shall be fine on my own Love Trisha. I grabbed the bag i packed and i ran out of the house Vegeta didn't sence me i kept my KI down low so he wouldn't as i snuck out i went to the nearest town then took the train all the way to Tokyo where for 1 year i would start a new life if Terry or anyof them find me then i confront them. When i got off the train i bumped into someone and fell down i looked up and saw this cute boy, he had slanted eyes, he was about the age of 17, really cute, slicked back hair in a tight ponytail, black hair. He helped me up and introduced himself I'm Chang Wufei but u can call me Wufei he said. Hi i'm Trisha no last name i'm an orphan so just Trisha. I picked up my bag and bowed and took off running. He watched me as i turned the corner and i walked up to a hotel and asked for a room they gave me my key and i walked up to my room and unpacked. I pulled out my laptop and looked for the best schools since i was gonna be here for awhile i found the Sank Kingdom school was a good one and i joined there. The next day Mr. Jay (i'm givin a guess at his name okay) said We have a new student joining us today and in the middle of the school year to well lets make her feel welcomed here he motioned for me to walk in and as soon as i did Wufei's eyes darted right at me. Hello my name is Trisha I bowed and he told me to take a seat next to Wufei. I was behind Duo to the right of Wufei to the left of Trowa and infront of Heero and kinda to the side of Quatre. As the bell rang and i stood up i looked over to Wufei U and your friends wanna hang out later he was able to mummble out a sure we would be glad to. Do they have any gardens here cause i just love flowers I said. Trowa looked at me and said What kind of flowers do u like. Roses i love roses I said. Trowa and Heero started to feel a warm aura around me something they havn't felt in a long time around any girl so was Wufei and Duo. I skipped lunch wasn't really hungry and i just sat up in a tree i heard Heero and them comming closer and were talking about something. Then i heard a loud scream as Relena came running up and i heard the guys groan. I decided to watch as i saw Relena practicly crush Heero with a hug and he was saying Relena get away from me i don't like u never have never will. She still clung on to him though and i said Leave him alone bitch he doesn't want you around can't u see that. Relena yelled Who said that show yourself now. Well i would but i'm afraid i'll blind myself from your uglyness i said. All the G-Boys were laughing even Heero and Trowa. Relena now pissed off yells Who are you show yourself now. Aight i said as long as i don't blind myself. I jumped up high in the air did some frontflips and lands right infront of Relena. She said You should be respectful i am the princess of the sank kingdom. Yah whatever i really don't care and just to let u know that u may have this lil imaginary thing going on where Heero loves u there but open your eyes girl he doesn't love u I said. Relena hung her head and ran off. All the g boy stared in amazment at me suprised i did that. You should really hang out with us more said Duo. The G boys showed me the garden they talked to me about and i stared in aw at a blue rose. Oh wow a blue rose I run over and look at it. Now since i got Trowas interrest he says Whats so special about that blue rose. Blue roses are the rarest flower they mean friendship, red roses mean love, white roses mean marrige, black roses mean hatred, peach colored roses mean like family like brother or sister. Trowa smiles and they offer to walk me to my appartment i nod and we start walking. When i reach my appartment i wave them a goodbye and i walk in closing the door. Wufei says to them We should show her our gundams sometime Heero yells We can't those are to remain a secret!!. But we by the looks of it all have fallen inlove with her it would be like keeping a terrible secret from her. Heero remembers something and smiles The dance is commin up. Wufei says Well instead of fighting over he gets to take her how bout we meet her there and she shall chose who she dances with first. They nod. The next day at school as i walk to my desk i see 5 roses on my desk all whicth are red. Wow wonder who could've sent me these i whisper. I already knew it was them but i didn't say anything yet. When i reached me appartment i saw a letter under the door i grabbed it, opened it, and read it. It Said Fairest Trisha: there is a dance comming up and we would love to take u to it. But we don't want to have a fight who takes u. So we decided that we shall meet u there. It's a normal dance but at midnight whomever you are dancing with u have to kiss. Hopfully one gets stuck with u. Tell us if your gonna be there Love, Trowa, Wufei, Heero, Quatre, and Duo. That day at school i looked over towards Heero a bit then over towards Wufei then a bit at each one of them and i grin a bit. When the bell rang i put the note on their desks and walked out my note read Dearest guys: I shall be at the dance I shall wear my best. Can't wait till the clock strikes midnight and i know if i'm stuck with any of u the kiss shall be a good one. See yah tonight Love Trisha. They were waiting for me at the dance all sitting in chairs watching the entrance waitin for me to appear. Finally i cam in i stood at the top of the staircase wearing a lovely white dress that had transparent wings in the back, i had a tiarra on my head and my brown hair fell in short curls. All the boys gasped when they saw me. I saw them all gauking at me and let out a small laugh and went down to talk to them. You look absolutly amazing Said Trowa. Why thank you I said. I chose Trowa to dance with me first we danced to a slow song i had my head on his shoulder and it was great. Then i danced with wufei we danced to a fast song he was an awsome dnacer. I was gonna dance with Heero as it was about to strike midnight but i looked in the entrance i saw Terry Andy Joe and Damien there. Oh no i said. I looked to Heero who was ready to dance and i said So sorry but i gotta go. I ran out through the back exit and all the way to my appartment i ran in and started packing my things They found me how could have they found me i heard a knock on my door and when i opened it i was greeted with a kiss. Heero pulled back and put a rose in my hair he said i thought i'de come get my midnight kiss i smiled he smiled back but then he walked away saying Goodnight i shut the door i quickly packed my stuff but then i saw something on the rose it was a ring...i took it off and there inscribed in it said eternal bond be with me forever this ring represents u and me we only met each other awhile ago but Trisha please marry me. I smiled thinking of Heero. He was sweet and kind i put on the ring then i thought about how i had to leave.  
  
End of chapter2 (what do u think shall happen shall trisha stay or go will she marry heero or not stay tuned for chapter 3)   
  



	3. Pure love Chapter 3

Pure Love part 3-To go or to Stay  
  
  
I thought carefully. Leave or not if i do i never get to experiance of having a husband around someone who i love and can love me back. I smiled knowing what i must do I looked for where i set Heeros address at and i looked at it His room is 712 in the sank kingdom wow i never knew they had dorms there. It started pouring outside and i didn't care i ran outside in the rain i i got soaked but i didn't care i walked in and i found room 712 i knocked on the door when Heero answered it he was greeted by a deep kiss and i said meet me outside at the bench and i'll give yah my answer i rushed out and sat on the bench in the rain and he soon ran out he sat next to me in the rain. of corse i'll marry you. He smiled and kisses me in the moonlight in the pouring rain. Suddenly a shot was heard and i fell to the ground as blood stained my clothes. Heero stood in shocked and held me close crying. My assassin finally got me Heero don't forget me i'll always forever love u the eternal bond has kept our hearts together. I die in his arms Heero crys No!!! No!!! Trisha u can't die on me i love u please don't leave me please i can't stand being here without u i need u to make everything be alright again. I lay motionless in his arms i mummble I shall come back to u my love and i vanish. Vegeta saw all this and he brought the dragonballs together and wished me back. The next day at school Heero saw me and I whisper in his ear "I told u I'de be back" I smiled and he smiled. A month later we were married. (more to come in chapter 4)  



End file.
